hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoshiki Shiraiwa
Yoshiki Shiraiwa is an OC written by the user Gamesee and designed by the user YoshinoYandere. Please ask before editing the page, even if it is just adding categories. In addition, please ask before using the character unless it is for a crush. Personality Yoshiki, overall, is a dork. dork, imaginative, sweet, impulsive, impatient, stubborn Appearance Yoshiki has shorter hair, going right to his shoulders. His bangs go straight unlike his sexuality across his face and right above his eyes. His blue-grey eyes are wide and the rest of his features are small and petite. Yoshiki is rather short, standing at 5'1 (154.94 cm) and weighs about 112 lbs (50.8023 lbs.) He appears scrawny and thin and has rather narrow shoulders for a male. Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. 150 points is allowed maximum. For the Overall, find the average of all the numbers in that section. Attributes Physical * 'Strength - '''1 * '''Dexterity - '''2 * '''Stamina - '''4 * '''Overall - '''2.333 Social * '''Charisma - '''5 * '''Manipulation - '''2 * '''Popularity - '''5 * '''Overall - '''4 Appearance * '''Cuteness - '''9 * '''Sexiness - '''2 * '''Elegance - '''1 * '''Overall - '''4 Mental * '''Perception - '''5 * '''Intelligence - ' * 'Wits - '''5 * '''Overall -' Skills Natural * 'Animals - '''5 * '''Gardening - '''8 * '''Survival - '''2 Combat * '''Melee - '''2 * '''Aim - '''1 * '''Hand-to-hand - '''2 * '''Overall - '''1.666 Talents * '''Crafts - '''4 * '''Cooking - '''6 * '''Sports - '''2 (any ever) Artistical * '''Performance - '''3 * '''Dancing - '''1 * '''Musical - '''5 (singing) * '''Writing - '''3 * '''Drawing - '''2 Knowledges * '''Academics - '''5 * '''Occult - '''0 * '''Science - '''3 Other * '''Hairdressing - '''10 Powers and Mutations Abilities Hairdessing Yoshiki has a love for hairdressing, and enjoys playing with other's hair. He is good with styles, but he cannot cut hair very well. Gardening Yoshiki enjoys gardening as a casual hobby, having a flowerbed in his backyard. Possessions Lucky Bottle Cap Yoshiki carries around a bottle cap that he thinks brings him good luck. He claims that a "nice spirit possessed it" and therefore it is lucky. He has it pinned to the inside of his school bag. Hair Bands Yoshiki enjoys messing with other people's hair, making him carry hair bands either in his bag or around his wrist so that he is prepared to play with other's hair. Pencils Yoshiki has a rather large amount of pencils, well over 50. He carries them in separate pencil pouches inside his bag. It is unknown why he has so many pencils. Trivia *Yoshiki's dream relationship includes hand-holding, gardening together, and watching shows together. *Yoshiki is a Whovian. *Yoshiki refers to himself using "watashi" in both formal and informal situations. *Yoshiki is polyamourous. *Yoshiki is agnostic. *Yoshiki knows English, Japanese, and very, very basic Norwegian. **He knows the last one because he wants to go to Norway someday. **Yoshiki has a penpal in Norway to help him learn the language. ***His penpal is somewhat of a weeaboo. *Yoshiki believes that demonic possession is 100% real, and nobody can convince him otherwise. *Yoshiki has a habit of counting stairs out loud while going up them. *Yoshiki has a large collection of buttons and bottle caps in his room. *Yoshiki is terrified of the dark. *Yoshiki must drink tea to wake up in the morning. *Yoshiki has a habit of splitting his meals (that aren't leftovers) in half so he has leftovers for later. *Yoshiki has a "kitten sneeze." *Yoshiki tends to bite his lip when frustrated. *Yoshiki has terrible handwriting. *Yoshiki sleep walks. *Yoshiki talks to animals. **Sometimes he also talks ''for the animals, making a huge one-sided conversation between him and the animal. *Yoshiki is especially good at braiding hair. Category:OCs Category:YoshinoYandere's Waifus Category:Males Category:Traps Category:Asexual Category:Panromantic Category:Students Category:First Years Category:Class 1-4 Category:Human Category:Gamesee's OCs